Eligible Bachelor
by p.s.chow
Summary: Shuuseki is concerned about the future of IPC, and of course, he sticks the pressure on his son. Now, poor Enzan must attend arranged dates to ensure the future safety of the company! Will our unfortunate heir find the perfect girl before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is tchingchow/pchow/LemmingRebel/grandmaster-p, and what you are momentarily about to read is one of Yian-San and tchingchow's collab. stories (FMI, look at our profile!). I checked a few minutes ago to see if Yian was online and she WASN'T! ...So I'm just going to upload first because we can finally do so! (Three days have passed since our sign-up).

In any case, we are very excited to present the second of our joint stories - the first of which is under Yian's account because we hadn't created this account at the time - and hope you will enjoy them too!

Alright so as a resolution, I vow to keep this updated as regularly as possible ... meaning I won't slack off on my writing anymore, Yianny!! And we'll try to make it as interesting and enjoyable to read as possible. Of course, the two of us aren't quite Kate Chopins or J.K. Rowlings so reviews, constructive criticisms, and tips on improving are highly welcome!

And I've blabbered more than my share of an earful, so without further ado, I present Eligible Bachelor!

* * *

_**Eligible Bachelor  
**_Chapter 1: Prologue

Shuuseki sat at his desk stiffly. He had just instructed a servant navi to fetch Enzan and bring him into his office. Finally, he gritted his teeth and let out an irritated grunt.

"It has to be done," he said at last before turning back to his work.

---

A loud beeping sound suddenly interrupted the consistent sound of Enzan's typing. Looking up at the computer screen, he found a standard servant navi peering at him through its visor.

"What's wrong?" he asked the navi.

"Ijuuin-sama wishes to see you in his office, Enzan-san," the navi replied.

"...Oh. Okay then. Thank you," Enzan said. The navi gave a slight bow and logged out.

Sighing, Enzan saved his work and got out of his seat. He picked up his PET, exited his office, went up a few floors and found himself in front of the large oak doors to his father's office. He swallowed uncomfortably before bringing up his fist to knock at the doors.

"Come in," came the low-toned voice. Enzan took in a breath, opened the door, and walked in.

---

The senior Ijuuin cleared his throat as he saw his son enter the room and seat himself.

"Enzan, it has come to my attention that the company will need an heir. At this point, I can almost assure that you will take over my company when my time is over. However, there are many scheming companies and businessmen planning to take over IPC at any given moment. I cannot allow this to happen, and I refuse to have anyone other than bloodline descendants run this company. Therefore, I must ensure that the Ijuuin family continues. Starting next week, Enzan, you will be expected to attend ... arranged dates."

Enzan blinked in surprise. Was his father...planning _dates_ for him? He completely understood everything else the aging man had said about the company needing an heir, but was this really necessary? He cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking.

"...Sir, I'm afraid that I am mistaken. Is it really necessary that I do this? Perhaps something could be done once I am older, and ready to take over the corporation. I believe that—"

"No, Enzan," his father stated firmly. "You must do this. Chances are that you may not be able to find someone in the future. Also, we must take precautions now in order to support the company itself. It is very likely that other companies may take over our position." The man sighed and leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes wearily.

"I understand that you are still young, Enzan. Believe me, however, the company will do well with your decision to participate."

Enzan nodded slowly. "I understand." And with that, he left the office.

* * *

**A/N:** A very brief introduction this was, but things will get much more interesting from here on out. :D Interested yet? I hope so. Review everyone!


	2. Enzan's First Date!

**A/N:** Hey kids! This is tchingchow again back with Chapter 2 simply because the prologue doesn't really do much to attract reviewers... D: (We love and live off of them by the way!) But that's okay because our story will be so pwnsome that you'll all be compelled to review for us and tell us what we do well and what we don't! So today is basically a little motivator for reviewers... heehee not that I'm being greedy...

Oh and if you guys have any ideas for later chapters, we're open to them. Helpful hands meet many demands! ... I'm just on a roll with rhymes today. Alright then, before I embarass myself further, here's Chapter 2.

---

Hey all, this is Yian-San here. Tchingchow spoke in the prologue, so I'll be saying a few words here. First of all, thanks to **shadowneko003** and **Vast Rendan** for being our first reviewers! It's lovely getting your reviews in the mail; it completely makes our day to see that we have eager readers! Haha. Well, I've taken up enough of your time, so here's our second chapter!

* * *

_**Eligible Bachelor  
**_Chapter 2: Enzan's First Date!

The following week found Enzan sitting at his desk doing his work as always. There was the quiet clatter of his fingers striking his keyboard, and an occasional sip of his coffee.

And then an alarm.

"BEEOOO BEEOOO!! ENZAN-SAN IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DATE!!" his calendar program announced rather loudly.

The poor startled Enzan leapt up onto his seat against his chair and tipped back, falling to the floor.

"_Itai_," he muttered picking himself back up, "Who turned your volume up so high?"

"Master did! He wanted to make sure you don't miss your very important occasion! So get ready for lunch, Enzan-san! You have to dazzle young Miss Charita Irving!!"

"Master...? You mean my father?" Enzan questioned.

"I believe that is who he was referring to, Enzan-sama," Blues replied staring after the program had hopped off on his merry way to collect cyber-daisies.

Enzan sighed and got up to go, "Well better get it over with."

"Enzan-sama, shouldn't you get prepared a bit?" Blues asked tentatively. (OOC Enzan: "Why Blues, am I not absolutely bewitching all the time??")

Enzan looked down at his business suit.

"I guess I could lose the tie," he said and tossed the tie onto his desk before leaving. "So where am I going?" he asked Blues.

Blues pulled up a screen on the PET containing Enzan's schedule for the day before answering, "It says to meet Miss Irving at the Café Mozart. It's nearby so you might want to walk."

"_Arigatou_, Blues," Enzan replied before continuing down. He eventually arrived at the cafe and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. The waiter came by with a few menus.

"Just let me know when you're ready to order, ne?" the waiter said.

"_Aa_," Enzan replied, "I'm expecting someone so it might be a little while."

The waiter nodded and headed for another table. Meanwhile, Enzan took out a book he had borrowed recently from the library across the street.

---

About ten minutes passed before Enzan noticed a young lady walk up towards the cafe, looking around. With her bright blonde hair, slim figure, and rather revealing blue dress, she was hard to miss. He stood up, cleared his throat and walked up to her.

"Miss Irving, is it?" he asked the lady in a somewhat forced voice. She smiled up at him.

"Enzan-kun? You're the Vice President of IPC that I've heard so much about," she said in reply.

"_Aa_," Enzan said, leading her over to the table where he was sitting. "I presume your father is the heir to IrvingCorp?"

"Yup," the girl said as she scooted the chair in. She stared with a great big smile on her face at Enzan as he seated himself. Enzan didn't notice until a few minutes had passed without either of them saying anything.

"...What?" he asked finally.

She grinned. "You're cute."

"O-Oh..." he mumbled, flushing slightly. He turned his attention back to the menu, which was suddenly a lot more interesting than it was before.

Charita giggled. "So, Enzan, tell me about yourself!"

"Uh..." he was suddenly at a loss for words. He found it extremely irritating that he was already failing at something he had never done before. He mentally kicked himself. _I should not be failing things, especially not things like this! _he thought savagely.

The girl pouted. "Enzaaan-kuuun, why aren't you saying anything?" she whined in an annoying tone. "I'm not having much fun, you know."

"Er, sorry," he replied, looking uncomfortably away. Before he knew it, however, he was being pulled out of his seat and down the street.

"Ah! M-Miss Irving, what are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"Come on, Enzan-kuuun! I wanna go get some ice cream!" she exclaimed.

"But there was ice cream at the caf—" he was cut off as the girl pulled a puppy-dog pout on him, complete with the teary eyes.

He sighed. "Fine." She giggled gleefully and took up rushing down the street again.

After they had their ice cream, of which Enzan had only taken a few disdainful licks out of, she wanted to go along and do other things. Being the gentleman he was, he followed along grudgingly.

"Come _on_, Enzan-kuun! I want to go see a movie!"

"Let's go, Enzan-kuun! Look at the little birdies on the pond! Aren't they pretty?"

"Ah, Enzan-kun! We forgot to get flowers!"

Enzan sighed. God, it was going to be a long day.

---

"Enzan-kun! Enzan-kun!! Look! The girl and the boy in the movie! _Kawaii_, _ne_??"

Enzan attempted to subtly shake off his drowsiness before answering a stiff, "…Eh… Yeah..."

The movie finished soon after that to Enzan's immense relief. Charita insisted on clinging to his arm no matter how much he tried to make that uncomfortable.

_She's like a parrot with really powerful talons,_ he thought as he began to feel his arm numb from her leaning on him so much.

"Enzan-chaann, you don't mind that right? I mean, now that we know each other so well and are going out and all..."

"I'd really prefer—"

"Well anyways—" Charita was cut off by her PET ringing. "Oops! Excuse me, love!" She uncased her PET from the holster and her navi pulled up an e-mail.

"Ohh... Well, I'm sorry that our absolutely _fantastic_ day has to come to an end, Enzan-chan, but my mother wants me home. We wouldn't want her to think that we'd gone off somewhere and done something bad, would we?"

Enzan twitched. He wasn't completely sure of what she was talking about, nor did he particularly want to know. She looked at him sort of expectantly and he realized he was supposed to offer to walk her home.

"Eh, _ano_... would you like me to walk you home?"

Charita put on a fake surprised face, "Why Enzan-chan, how courteous! Oh goody—and I thought now was going to be the last I'd see you today."

Enzan mentally rolled his eyes and cracked the smallest of politely awkward smiles.

"Aww, you're so cute Enzan-chan! There's no need to be shy or anything! Let's go!"

Thus, the two of them headed off. They soon arrived at her doorstep and she turned to him with an Oscar-winning smile plastered to her face.

"So Enzan-chan, we're going to have to part ways here. But don't worry, love, they say that parting makes the heart grow firmer!"

—_You mean fonder?_ Enzan mentally corrected.

She looked at him expectedly again.

"Oh _kami-san_..." he thought as she continued to look at him, batting her longing eyes.

She broke her stare by flashing another smile, "Well I'll see you then, Enzan-chan," she planted a peck on his cheek and took a scrap of paper and a pen from her purse, "We'll call each other every day, okay? Don't forget!"

She placed the piece of paper with her phone number firmly into his hand and fondly brushed her finger down his nose.

"Bye, love!"

With that, she closed the door, and Enzan felt himself sigh with relief before collapsing to the ground. Thankfully, his chauffeur was right there in his limo and he ran up quickly, dragging poor Enzan back to the car where he soundly slept his headache away.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Enzan-chan. Already suffering on his first date. n.n;; More to come if you like... reviewww.


	3. Enzan Ijuuin, Meet Miss Gates

**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is Yian here. I'd just like to say how appreciative I am of the support given to this story. :D It truly makes my day. I'd love to thank **Serenade of Light**, **swordie**, **Vicky Chain and Hacka.exe** for reviewing as well! Keep sending in suggestions you guys! You never know, we might just take some of your ideas into consideration while we're writing. ;D

Pchow: Mm... the story has yet to get better dun worry. And we keep all reviews in mind when writing later chapters so don't think your ideas have gone to waste! Umm... that's all I've got. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Eligible Bachelor**_  
Chapter 3: Enzan Ijuuin, Meet Ms. Gates

The next morning, Enzan was jolted suddenly out of his sound sleep by a loud beeping noise. He groaned loudly as he cracked open an eye to see just what was so important that required his waking. He was still recuperating after yesterday's fiasco, for God's sake!

"Whaaissit?" he mumbled to the room.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU, Enzan-san!!" the calendar program chirped gleefully. "Are you ready for another DATE today?!"

"Wha...another?" he spoke. It seemed he was still not in full control of his thinking processes yet.

"_Hai_, Enzan-san!" the program replied. "Now hurry it up! You shouldn't keep Miss Eunice Gates waiting!" And with that, the program bounded off to perform some other cheerful deed.

The teen sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _Miss Eunice Gates… Well, her name wasn't too bad_, he thought. _Okay, so that's the weirdest name I've ever heard…but I won't think negatively. I shouldn't. _

Blues spoke up. "Enzan-sama, you have to meet Miss Gates at the art museum. She should be there soon."

_Ah, screw it_, he thought. _Today was going to be horrible_.

Soon after he had gotten dressed and had a light breakfast of coffee, he went to the museum to meet this new girl.

He arrived sooner than he felt he was prepared for. Looking around, he spotted the girl he was searching for staring at a landscape painting in the gallery.

"Miss… uh, Gates?" Enzan spoke, coming up behind her.

Eunice sighed and leaned back on him, resting her head against his chest.

"It looks like a paradise almost, doesn't it?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Enzan nearly jumped with surprise at her strange behavior, but lifted his eyes to glance at the painting. It was indeed very beautiful, although it puzzled him a little, for the landscape seemed far from a paradise. Instead, it was of a dark forest with a single cabin in the distance, which provided the only source of light in the landscape. She stood upright again and smiled genially at him although her eyes had a strange tone about them. Shivers ran up Enzan's spine from her stare that seemed to go right through him.

"You're Ijuuin Enzan, right?" she asked.

"_Aa_," he replied, "from IPC."

She smiled somewhat forcedly, "_Ano_… while we're here, why don't we walk around?"

"Sounds alright."

Eunice walked on ahead of him and he took note of what she was wearing for the first time. For one thing, he noticed that she only wore very dark colors and that her skin was very pale. It wasn't rugged and in contrast, she was rather elegant in a simple black dress and ebony hair tied up in a messy bun.

_Perhaps today won't be so bad,_ he thought as he caught up with her.

They looked at some pictures for a little while before stepping back out into the city.

"My father runs a music company, by the way," she said, "So I play the cello pretty well."

"Oh," Enzan replied, "I mainly devote my time to work, but when I find the time, I netbattle and enter competitions occasionally."

"I hate the cello," she said, seeming not to have heard him.

"O-oh…" Enzan said startled by her suddenness, "Well what do you enjoy doing?" he asked out of politeness.

The girl turned around and gave him a maniacal grin, "What I like? Hehehe … I like many things. One of my favorite things to do is voodoo… Here, have a dolly," she said pressing a voodoo doll against his chest.

"Uh… no thanks," Enzan replied uneasily. This girl was going from acting a little strangely to much much worse in a very short period of time, and he feared that the events of yesterday would repeat themselves.

"Suit yourself," Eunice said airily, and she turned to continue walking down the streets. Enzan followed hastily after her. They continued like this for at least half an hour, winding almost aimlessly through one street or another. Enzan was beginning to become a bit irritated at having to go through the large crowds that were present during these busy hours. He felt terrible about almost knocking over a little old lady in his haste to keep up with Eunice, whom almost seemed to glide right through everyone.

"Er...Miss Gates, may I ask where we are going?" he asked finally. They were now on a packed dirt road leading into forestland, and frankly, he was getting worried.

She turned around to give him a dazed smile. "We've arrived," was all she said.

Enzan blinked before noticing the large building that was a few feet from where they were standing. It appeared to be a large ancient temple, its wooden beams worn and darkened with age. Masses of ivy clung relentlessly to the sides of the temple, which made the structure seem as though it had sprouted from the ground. The interior was pitch dark, from what Enzan could see. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he surveyed the area.

The girl smiled eerily again. "I think we should pay the spirits a visit. I came here last night, but it feels like ages to me. In any case, I believe we ought to do something that appeals to me. You _were_ the one that asked what I liked to do, did you not? I'm sure you can see I love speaking to the ghosts of the past. They carry such intriguing stories."

Enzan tried his hardest to repress a shiver. "I'm...I'm sure they do."

"Shall we go in, then?" she asked as she approached the temple.

"_A-Aa..._" Enzan replied uncomfortably, following. The inside of the temple was even more unappealing than that of its outer appearance, if that was possible. There were cobwebs everywhere, and a fine layer of dust covered everything. This time he couldn't help but shiver. What had he gotten himself into?

"Over here, Enzan," Eunice called, gesturing to two floor mats in front of a tarnished shrine. She sat down at one of them, placed her hands into a meditating position and closed her eyes as she prayed. Enzan sat down hesitantly next to her.

_Hmm… The spirits welcome you, Enzan… _she murmured.

"_Aa_," he spoke, glancing around. He wondered whether there was any chance he could get out of this without being noticed. Turning back to Eunice, he noticed that she was deep in her meditation, her eyes shut and motionless. Perhaps he could leave while she was still like this... He got up slowly, taking care not to make any sound as he moved. He edged backwards little by little until he was mere inches away from the entrance. He almost leapt in joy at being able to get this far without being found out.

"Oh, you're leaving already, Enzan?" came Eunice's voice. Enzan froze. _Crap._

"Er..."

Eunice slowly came out of her pose, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Well, I guess it's for the best. I'm afraid you're not a very good match for me. Your aura is a strange color...and very weak right now. It just won't work out." She smiled strangely.

"Take care of yourself, Ijuuin Enzan. Would you like a spirit to accompany you as you go home?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you," he replied immediately. "Um, take care, Miss Gates." And with that, he turned around and fled for his life once he was safely out of the woods. He was seriously questioning whether he was still of sound mind by the time he got back to the company.

* * *

**A/N:** All we ask is that you read, review and enjoy. :D 


	4. Enzan, Meet Miss Hughes

**A/N:** Puahaha! I have returned! This Author's Note is again polluted with the words of PChow. :D Haha anyhoo, thank you so much for your ideas guys. I'm tingling with anticipation just thinking about writing them ;)

So without further ado, enjoy Chapter 4!

SChow: I've got nothing to say this time around. :D Enjoy!

* * *

_**Eligible Bachelor  
**_Chapter 4: Enzan, Meet Ms. Hughes

To Enzan's relief, he was able to sleep soundly that night despite the day's encounters. Perhaps it was because he returned to work late that afternoon and immersed himself so heavily that he forgot all about spirits and whatnot. Besides, even if he had remembered, Enzan was not the type of person to be daunted by such petty and unrealistic thoughts. The prospect of losing Blues outweighed this by far measure.

Nonetheless, the next morning he awoke to the loudly projected song, "Milkshake."

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, __  
They're like, it's better than yours,  
Damn right, it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I got to charge…"_

"_NANI?!?!_" Enzan screamed over the music, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??"

"Oh? _Ohayou_ Enzan-san!" said the cheerful calendar program that paused the song, "I thought of waking you up this morning with something more contemporary, yanno? I don't want to seem old-fashioned or anything because I have a top-of-the-line reputation to live up to!"

Enzan stared blankly at the program before seizing his PET. He opened a menu on the screen and selected a few things before another window came up.

"Are you sure you would like to delete the program named, 'Calendar Program'?"

At this, the poor green program paled, "OH NO!! MASTER YOU CAN'T!! OH PLEASE DON'T DELETE ME!! PLEASE SIR! I WAS ONLY DOING MY JOB! OH PLEASE!!"

The calendar program burst into a fit of tears and shook from head to toe.

"Enzan-sama, is that really fair?" Blues questioned with a sweatdrop formed on his cheek, "It is his job and he HAS been effective in getting you there on time..."

Enzan shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again and selecting "No." He collapsed back onto his bed muttering, "Just let me sleep for five more minutes."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ENZAN-SAN! I WILL FOREVER ADORE YOU, OH SWEET HANDSOME ENZAN!!" the relieved program shouted.

And so, Enzan woke up five and 17/28ths of a minute later and consulted the previously traumatized calendar program.

"OHAYO ENZAN-SAN!" the program announced, "Today you will attend a date with Miss Miriam Hughes! You will proceed to meet her at Densan City Preschool!"

"EH?!" Enzan exclaimed, "Don't tell me my father arranged for a date with a toddler! I absolutely refuse!"

The program chuckled, "No silly, she's a volunteer there. Although if you fall in love with one of the toddlers..."

"I have the power to delete you, if you haven't forgotten..." Enzan threatened.

"AHAHAHA HAI!! HAVE FUN MOST HANDSOME ENZAN-SAN!!" the program cried running as fast as possible back to the IPC mainframe.

"Blues?" Enzan inquired after the program had made himself scarce.

"_Hai_, Enzan-sama?"

"Can you quickly bring up Ms. Hughes' background?"

Blues unquestioningly brought up a screen containing all of Miriam Hughes' public information.

"Enzan-sama, it says here that Ms. Hughes is the daughter of the chairman of private schools. However, because she was second in line after her brother, she did not inherit the business portion of the enterprise. This worked out for their family because she prefers a simpler life, enjoys teaching children, and is able to still help her family business," Blues reported.

"_Souka._ So that's why he arranged for me to see her."

---

Deciding that this date seemed a bit more casual than the others, Enzan chose an outfit consisting of a red-and-white checkered shirt over a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he wondered vaguely just where those clothes had come from. He was so used to wearing his regular outfit and/or business suits that it seemed almost forever since he had worn anything else. He shrugged, and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Soon afterwards, he was on his way to the Densan City Preschool. He realized that this was the first time he had ever been to the preschool...heck, he didn't even know that there was a preschool in the first place until now. Arriving in front of the building, he stepped out of the limousine and walked up the steps to the front door. Once inside, he turned to an old lady with gray hair brought up in a tight bun who was sitting just inside.

"Um...excuse me, Ma'am, but I believe I am supposed to meet Miss Miriam Hughes here?" he questioned the old lady. The woman peered up at him through thin-rimmed glasses and scrutinized him slowly.

"She's in room 205. Go down the hall, and it's the first door to the right."

"Thank you," Enzan replied, and went on his way. Stepping inside the room, he narrowly dodged a flying toy that came his way.

"Jared!" A woman's voice called out, "That's not yours to throw around!"

Enzan ducked quickly into the room so he could at least predict the next object that catapulted his way. The owner of the voice stepped up from helping a small girl with blonde pigtails.

"Hi there. Sorry about that Ijuuin-san," Miriam said, smiling apologetically.

Enzan nodded, "No need for formalities. You can just call me Enzan."

He felt a tug at his pants then, and looked down to see a small boy holding an apple juice bottle. Which he subsequently squirted into Enzan's face and onto his red-checkered shirt.

"Christopher!" Miriam exclaimed, scolding the young troublemaker.

"Uh oh..." Chris said before making a run for it.

"I'm so sorry!" Miriam said with an extremely flustered expression on her face. She took out a handkerchief and wiped at Enzan's face timidly.

"I-It's alright," Enzan said blushing slightly, mentally noting how gentle her touch was.

_No wonder she works with children_, he thought.

"Why don't you take your shirt off—I mean, to get the stain out… Sorry, that came out oddly..." Miriam said, flushing a deeper hue of red.

Enzan had to bite his lower lip from laughing, and took off his checkered shirt, "It's alright. I understand."

Tentatively, she took his shirt and brought it over to the sink to rinse. Meanwhile a few inquisitive girls approached the oh-so-vulnerable Enzan. They stood in a row before him before one of them was pushed towards him.

"_Ano_..." the girl spoke before spitting out in one breath, "Who are you? What's your name? What are you doing here? Can you make me a birdie?"

Enzan smiled at her and bent down, "My name is Ijuuin Enzan and I'm the vice-president of that company right over there," He pointed to the building, which happened to be visible from their location. "Right now I'm here to... make friends with your teacher. And as for a bird, I believe I might just be able to make you one..."

He made his way over to a small round table and sat down on a chair he was too big for. There he took a piece of colored paper and carefully tore it into a square and proceeded to fold it into a paper crane. Methodically, he folded diagonally and vertically, as he had learned long ago from his mother.

"_Sugoi!!_" the girl exclaimed excitedly.

"You like it?" Enzan asked.

"_Un_!" she replied.

"You can keep it!" said Enzan.

The petite girl's face broke out into a wide grin, "_Arigatou!_"

Enzan smiled again as he watched her scurry off to her friends to show off her treasure. By then Miriam had rinsed the spot on Enzan's shirt and had hung it up. She walked back over to him.

"I've hung up your shirt to dry... It should be good as new pretty soon," she announced.

"Thank you," Enzan replied. There was a tap on his shoulder this time. He turned around cautiously to see that same little boy with the bottle of apple juice.

"Watch out!" warned Miriam.

"Oh no you don't!" Enzan said, playfully grabbing the small boy onto his lap before tickling him. Christopher squealed and giggled until Enzan put him down and he ran off again. Miriam smiled partially in relief.

"The children seem to like you," she commented.

"_Aa_, I suppose," he mused.

She smiled and stood up, clapping her hands together, "Alright boys and girls, it is time to clean up and go home, okay?"

There was a collective disappointed, "Aww..." but the children scurried off to put away their toys nonetheless.

Enzan smiled again before getting up himself to help the children clean up. They soon finished and the children returned home with their respective parents. Now there was just Enzan and Miriam together.

She approached him somewhat awkwardly, holding his folded shirt. Miriam handed him the shirt but dodged eye contact.

"Um...I'm not sure how to say this, but..." she began in a small voice.

"Yes?" Enzan prompted her.

She brought her hand up to her chest and clutched the neckline of her shirt and met her eyes with his, "...I don't think we can see each other...I mean, romantically," her voice grew surer, "Because there is already someone who owns my heart, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience and a waste of time you must feel this has been for you, but I really believe that I cannot betray my own heart and—"

"_Wakate_," he spoke, "And I respect that."

She smiled timidly, "I wish you best of luck on your search, though. I'm sure you'll be able to find that one for you, because when you do, you'll know right away," she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Thank you," Enzan replied, "But nonetheless, won't you join me for a cup of tea? I mean, in a non-romantic way."

Miriam smiled, "Sure."

The two walked out and to a local café where they had an afternoon tea. He walked her back home and at her doorstep, she turned to him and planted a quick peck on his cheek.

"Good luck, Enzan. I hope happiness finds you soon," she said.

"Same to you," he replied and walked back to his office with a sort of peace and serenity about him.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a change from the dates Enzan-chan's been having. ;D Read and review, ne?


	5. Beauty and the Prune

**A/N:** SChow: 'Ello, all. I come to bring you yet another installment of Enzan's story. It's been wonderful reading the comments you guys have had for this fic. We do keep in mind everything you've been saying, so you never know...we might just take some of those ideas and incorporate them into the story. Any ideas for what Enzan's girl is going to be like? Or does Enzan not end up with a girl at all? -gasp- Anyway, the future of this story rests in your hands. ;D

PChow: Ehh actually it only rests on like...your index middle, and pinky fingers. Yianny and I have some say too. xD;; But yeah ideas are always welcomed.

* * *

_**Eligible Bachelor**_  
Chapter 5: Beauty and the Prune

_Good morning, good morning! __  
__Some things will just fly through,__  
__Good morning, good morning, to you! _

Enzan winced and blinked blearily up at the ceiling as he woke up to this new upbeat tune. He glanced almost automatically towards the monitor next to his bed, expecting to find a surge of annoyance come flying through him. Surprisingly, however, he found none. There was only a twinge of irritation at being woken up again.

The calendar program turned around. "Ah, _ohayo gozaimasu_, Enzan-san!" he greeted cheerfully. "Thought we could try a new tune, yanno? I find it rather fitting." The program laughed heartily to itself.

"_Aa_," Enzan replied with a small smile as he sat up on his bed. The small program tilted its head curiously.

"Why, Enzan-san…you seem rather calm today. Did something happen yesterday? Oh…" the program chucked, "You must really have fallen in love with a toddler, haven't you?" At this, the program burst out in loud laughter.

Enzan twitched. _There_ was that annoying feeling. Picking up his PET, he glared at the program threateningly, and the program immediately shut up.

"A-AHAHA, OF COURSE ENZAN-SAN!" the program cried, "OF COURSE YOU HAVEN'T FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A TODDLER! OF COURSE! AHAHA, STUPID STUPID MEEE!" The program shuffled through a pile of data quickly.

"You have an outing with Miss Maaya Okazaki today! Finally, a native Japanese woman! And she's also the heiress to a major fur coat enterprise. I'm sure it shall be a good one, Enzan-san!" the program laughed, and logged out of the monitor with a quick "Good luck!" as he left.

After getting dressed, Enzan went outside and walked along the city streets until he arrived at the water fountain in the town square. Seated was a woman with obviously dyed hair, who seemed to be waiting for another party. The young boy tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me—" he spoke.

The woman turned around and Enzan realized why she had to dye her hair. Her face was thin but had notable wrinkles. She also wore heavy makeup, which she seemed to be using to cover up her age. As for clothing, she wore a thick fur coat over a very low-cut shirt that revealed her somewhat shriveled skin. Her black pants were also covered in cat fur.

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm looking for Miss Maaya Okazaki. Have you seen her?"

"That would be me!" the woman replied, standing up. Enzan caught a strong whiff of her cheap perfume that she had overly applied to herself.

"_Ano_..." Enzan said peering at her again, "Aren't you kinda—"

"Young and stunningly beautiful?" Maaya interjected, "Why thank you! I just love a gentleman! I think we're going to hit this off quite fine, don't you think?"

"Erm ... but wouldn't you be kind of a ped—"

"Perfect match? You're too sweet!" Maaya interjected again, "Come along dear, we've got much to discuss!"

Enzan's stomach sank. "I'm going out with an older woman..._Kami-sama_, I'm going out on a date with an older woman!" he muttered to himself.

"Come along Enzan-kuun!" Maaya cooed.

"_Hai, hai,_" Enzan replied. As soon as he caught up to her, she clung tightly to his arm as if enforcing her "feminine wiles" on him. He wrinkled his nose at her stench and decided to slowly ease their pace faster.

"Where shall we go, Enzan-kun?" Maaya asked.

"Uhh, how about that restaurant right there!" Enzan replied, pointing at the closest eating department.

"Ooh! That looks so ROMANTIC!" she exclaimed, "I love a man who can choose where sparks can fly!"

Enzan felt the inclination to possibly jerk on his tie so hard that he'd suffocate and not have to endure this. Nonetheless, he cracked a forced smile and proceeded in.

The restaurant was very nice as it turned out, minus Maaya's cooing and pointing to other couples. Enzan felt like a kid who was spotted by their peers while with their parental units and his face heated up to a nice ruddy coloration. The waiter seated them, and she stared at him with an eyebrow raised provocatively.

"Eh, so Miss Okazaki, tell me about yourself," he said uncomfortably.

"Me? Well I live mostly alone with my twenty-seven cats. Let's see there's Oscar, and Cookie, and Princess, and Goochie-Poo, and…"

Enzan was on the verge of tears, but nodded at each name and faked interest at each fact she pointed out about her twenty-seven admirable cats.

---

When Miss Okazaki finally finished rambling on about her twenty-seven cats, Enzan sighed with relief and sank down into his seat. He was somewhat surprised that his business experiences hadn't helped him at all with these so-called dates of his. He thought his controlled patience would allow him to sit through without complaining much, but instead found much to complain about. Well, then again, he was never with romance-seeking women before in the meeting rooms.

He was sorely wishing he could beat something up right about now.

"Ah, so then, Enzan-kun, Cookie fell into the kitchen sink and got himself all wet! It was the most _adorable_ thing I've ever seen in my life!" the woman laughed in what sounded like a forced, girlish giggle. Enzan had to muster up all the self-control he had within him to not go out and hurt something.

"Erm...that's lovely, Miss Okazaki," he replied for what seemed the hundredth time. Glancing around to see if there was any way possible out of this and finding none, he turned back to the woman.

"Are you done with your meal? Because, well, if you are, I think a walk outside might do you—er, us—some good," he forced a small smile.

"Oh, Enzan-kun, you're so considerate! Of course I'm done with my meal," the woman laughed in her annoying way again. "Let's go and take a stroll down the streets then!" As she stood up and walked out, completely forgetting about paying the bill, Enzan sighed and paid the waiter before grudgingly following.

Once outside, Enzan found something rather relieving about the fresh air, but it wasn't to last. Allowing the woman to once again squeeze the life out of his arm, they started down the streets. Miss Okazaki pointed and cooed about seemingly every single thing that happened to catch her attention, and Enzan stiffly nodded at what she said. Just when he thought things would never end, he found a rather familiar orange blur coming up the street in their direction.

_...No. No, it couldn't be. Not now. Oh dear God, not now..._

Netto sped up the street on his skates and passed them without a glance in their direction, but he soon stopped a good bit away before turning back with wide eyes.

"ENZAN??!" he called incredulously as he zoomed back.

* * *

PChow: Please try and keep an open mind and understand that we are simply trying to experiment with the impact of all sorts of people on Enzan. 


	6. Déjàvu… Sorta

**A/N:** Helloooo! We're still alive. Went on a slight hiatus due to some technical problems coughcougyiaaaannnncough... ;D Anyhoo, hopefully we'll be back for some time. I think you guys are expecting more plot, so from this chapter on, we'll be developing the story a bit more. The previous dates have just been Yian's and my experiments. Bohahah. xD; So yes. We have had our fun (not fill... I don't think we'll ever have our fill) in torturing Enzan. xD Yian's turn.

Yian: xD Haha, yes. We—er—_I_ am dreadfully sorry for the lack of updates. -shifty eyes- Anyway, we hope you will enjoy what we have in store for y'all. :D

**Recap:** Enzan finds himself stuck on a date with Maaya Okazaki who also just happens to be over two-times his age. Unfortunately, Netto seems to have spotted them as well.

_**

* * *

**_  


**_Eligible Bachelor_**  
Chapter 6: Déjà-vu… Sorta.

Enzan felt like dying right there. He couldn't remember what he did that was so bad as to have the whole world hate him so much. Meanwhile, it took Netto a moment to analyze the situation, and with Rockman suspiciously urging him to leave, his eureka came sooner than usual.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Netto roared while rolling on the sidewalk pavement, "ENZAN'S GOT THE HOTS FOR AN OLD GRANNIE!!"

Enzan paled and covered his eyes with one hand, hoping for everything to just poof away.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?! YOU INSOLENT BOY!! WHO'S THE GRANNIE, EH?? I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU CRAWLED OUT OF YOUR MOTHER'S WOMB!!"

With that, Maaya grasped the strap of her handbag (which was filled with all sorts of rejuvenating/anti-aging skin creams) and swung at Netto repeatedly. Enzan opened his eyes a crack, took one look at the situation, and grinned widely as he slinked away.

_Hikari and Miss Okazaki can have some nice fun_, he thought as he rounded the corner. With more of a bounce in his step, Enzan returned to IPC to do none other than more work.

---

The next morning arrived again but this time Enzan awoke and to his surprise he found that the cause was not a morning lark, but the lawnmower's monotonous melody. In groggy irritation, he checked his watch that read: "5:00 A.M."

"Who the hell mows their lawn at five in the freaking morning??" Enzan muttered under his breath. He looked out his window, and sure enough there was…

"No lawnmower?" Enzan asked himself, puzzled. He glanced around but noticed that the sound was not originating from outside. His qualified ears traced the origin to his PET lying in its charger.

"You again?" Enzan asked the persistent calendar program that produced the droning noise.

"_Ohayo_, Enzan-san! I thought I'd try something different today… I call this theme, 'Sounds of Suburbia.' Don't you like it? It makes you feel just like you're living in a quaint little manor do—"

"Blues."

"_Hai_, Enzan-sama?"

"Put that babbling thing away."

"_Hai_, Enzan-sama."

And Blues put the chatty program away mid-sentence.

"Enzan-sama…"

"Yes Blues?"

"Enzan-sama, you have a date again today, but the information is with the program…"

Enzan let out a goaded breath, "_Aa_, if possible, extract the information without too much disturbance, ne?"

"_Hai_, Enzan-sama."

OOC Enzan: "Was that _sarcasm_ Blues?! Why I oughtta… I could smite you with my left big toe if I so desired!"

Blues (rolls his eyes): "_Hai_, Enzan-sama."

-End OOC-DOM-

Without too much further ado, Blues was able to find that Enzan's date, who asked to remain anonymous until he arrived, requested his presence at a convention center not too far away. And Enzan went henceforth to the designated place.

"The convention center, huh?" Enzan thought as he neared his destination, "Last time I went there was with Annetta, and Netto followed us like empty cans behind a newlywed's car. Wouldn't it be ironic if Annetta was my…" Enzan snorted and laughed at himself, "How could that ever happen? I think I'd bite my tongue the – …"

Enzan stopped short of his thought when he saw the previously mentioned girl in the window of the convention center.

"No, no, it's just coincidence, right?" he asked himself. He walked into the building somewhat cautiously and to his terror, he found that Annetta was indeed walking towards him.

"Spare me, _kami-san_, **spare me**!" he cried mentally.

"Enzan-kun! Guess what?"

"Ahaha, Annetta what a coincidence, seeing you here…"

"Actually, Enzan-kun, it's no coincidence! I'm your date for today! Isn't that wonderful?"

Enzan felt his breathing tubes contract.

"What's wrong Enzan? Why are you twitching like that?"

"Eh… I'll be fine. I think I need to use the restroom though."

"Okay Enzan. It's over to the right. Come back soon!"

Enzan ran over to the direction she pointed in and entered the restroom where he broke down and sobbed.

Just kidding. But he did go there to possibly find a shaft or something he could crawl into and escape. Unfortunately for him, the bathroom ceiling was built very high and he could afford no such convenience. After which, he calmed himself and mentally prepared himself for a day with … Annetta …

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha, you guys are just going to kill us if we don't update soon after this, huh? n.n Sorry in advance, if that just so happens.


	7. Steak Thingy?

**A/N:** Yianny here, dear readers. First off, do let me apologize for our lack in updates. We do have lives outside of this little internet bubble (as surprising as that may be), and sometimes life preoccupies us for a time. As busy as we are currently, we have found a little time in our hectic lives to bring you a long-awaited update.

Please do enjoy, and the next chapter will come soon. I can promise you that. :D

**Recap:** Enzan has found, to his horror, that his blind date was none other than Annetta.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Eligible Bachelor**_  
Chapter 7: _Steak Thingy?_

Enzan took in a deep breath and stepped back out to meet Annetta.

"Enzan! Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of pale," Annetta remarked.

"_Iie_, I'm fine," he lied, a forced smile adorning his face. "Shall we go, then?"

Annetta nodded and gleefully linked her arm through his. Enzan had to force himself to quell the queasy feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach. As they began to walk through the building, he couldn't help but wonder whether his father had finally lost his mind. It _was_ his father that was arranging the dates, right? He couldn't comprehend how said father actually thought Annetta would be able to help out the company at all. She didn't know the first thing about business! At least, he hoped not...

"Uwa, Enzan, look! I want to be able to cook like that!" Annetta exclaimed, dragging him over to a food exhibit. Dishes of gourmet recipes were lined up side by side on long tables covered in white linen. Samples were given for each dish, and the two each took their pick. Enzan had to admit the dishes weren't all that bad; they were a lot better than Annetta's cooking, anyway.

Perhaps it was because Fate was feeling rather cruel at the moment, for a cooking lesson happened to be right next to the exhibit. Annetta's eyes gleamed in delight.

"Enzan, I can try out my skills right now! You get to be my test subject!" Before Enzan could have a chance to protest, Annetta dragged the poor boy over to a vacant stove area and tied on the apron lying on the counter. She grinned. It seemed that the class was to make some sort of steak dish. Enzan plopped himself down on a stool and watched mournfully as Annetta prepared to beat the life out of the steak with a meat tenderizer.

As expected, an hour, a broken bowl and two burnt pans later, the once quarter pound steak fillet had become a charred scrap of shriveled jerky, a very questionable green-ish substance drizzled over top. Badly wilted spinach leaves and raw chunks of unwashed onion were piled on as garnish. Enzan fought the urge to run away and vomit in a nearby restroom, for the sight - not to mention the smell - was absolutely revolting.

"Go on, Enzan! Try it!" Annetta grinned, her face smeared with the byproducts produced in her process to create the most repulsive...thing...on Earth. Enzan was sure that what was lying on the dish before him would definitely not count as food.

He was wondering, seriously wondering, whether the girl would be charged with murder for his death. Oh, what a tragic way for a young prodigious individual to die! Poisoned by an unidentified substance! He was feeling rather sorry for himself.

Plucking up the last bit of courage left within him, he screwed his eyes shut and took a bite out of the thing that was sure to lead to his doom.

---

As soon as the charred steak touched Enzan's tongue, he knew for certain that it was a grave mistake. Immediately, the taste buds on Enzan's tongue relayed thousands of messages, racing towards his brain with greater alacrity than ever witnessed in the poor boy's lifespan. In less than a fraction of a second, Enzan's brain was blaring with alarm. This sensation was never before experienced, and was indescribable. It was worse than tuna milkshake, or liver meringue pie, or donut and squid casserole, or gargling mayonnaise. His poor brain which could handle the stress of day to day business, Netto's constant annoyance, and three disastrous blind dates was finally going on overload. Enzan's adrenal glands began secreting large amounts of epinephrine and his other body systems began preparing to attack the unsavory foreign substance as it traveled down his esophagus. Every division of Enzan's body ordered that he dispose of the toxic material. …Yet somehow Enzan forced the vile material down his throat where it would be digested by his stomach.

"_Ano_… Enzan you're sweating kind of profusely," Annetta commented, "Are you having an allergic reaction or something?"

"_I-iie_," Enzan said in a strangled voice, "_D-daijabou_."

"That's good! Now eat up!" said Annetta eagerly.

"Eh Annetta-san, you've worked so hard to make it. I think you should have some too," Enzan offered desperately.

"Alright! I'd like to try it!" she winked at him as she picked up a knife and fork, "Don't worry Enzan, I'll leave you some."

With that, Annetta carved herself a generous piece of the charred and prune-like steak. Enzan watched in astonishment as she downed the meat and savored it as if it was sumptuous, tender sirloin with buttery beurre blanc sauce.

She let out a satisfied sigh, "Now it's your turn, Enzan!"

"_Eto_… you really seemed to enjoy it, Annetta-san. It would be a shame if you didn't finish it."

"No, no, Enzan. That would be too greedy of me!"

The manager of the cooking event walked over to the two.

"Excuse me you two, but here is the bill for today's expenses here."

Enzan glanced at the receipt that the manager handed to him. Listed were the costs of utilizing the machine, the broken utensils, and the fee of participation. He then looked over at Annetta who immediately reached into her pockets.

"Enzaaan, it looks like I'm out of cash today," Annetta said, putting on her best coy face.

"It's alright," Enzan lied. _I guess it would be too greedy of you to take care of all the money too._

Sighing, he took out his wallet and handed the manager a 100,000 zenny bill.

"Keep the change," he instructed.

"_Hai_, _hai_!" replied the waiter, who bowed while backing away quickly.

"Enzan, hurry up and finish! We've got so many places to go still!"

Enzan turned back to Annetta.

"_Ano_… HEY LOOK!" he said, pointing randomly in the distance while taking the opportunity to overturn the dishware so that the contents fell out, but the dish remained unharmed. Despite his abundance of money, it was conservative spending that got him there in the first place. Enzan would not risk adding more fees to his bill.

"Oh no!" said Enzan with a sarcastic undertow to his tone, "Guess we can't eat that now, can we."

Annetta looked disappointed for a moment but like a goldfish with a second's worth of memory, she beamed at him again.

"Alright then, Enzan, let's go somewhere fun!"

"_Hai_. Where are we going?"

"Dunno! Let's just walk around! Adventure could be right around the corner!"

Enzan's face deadpanned for a moment, but quickly restored itself when Annetta turned around. The two strolled around Densan City with Enzan doing his best to drown Annetta out when they bumped into another pair walking the other way.

"Hey!" cried Annetta.

"Ahh, _gomen-nasai_!" came the reply from a familiar voice.

"Sakurai-san?" Enzan recognized, "And Hikari too…"

"E-Enzan…!! _Matte_, weren't you with that old hag last-"

Enzan let out a forceful cough covering over the rest of that phrase.

"Well then it's good to see you too," he said hoping that would be a good enough excuse to get away. Luckily it was somewhat successful in distancing himself from Netto and Meiru.

"_Eto_… Meiru-chan, I wonder what Enzan's up to. He's been with women lately and it's pretty suspicious…" Netto began.

"Netto-kun, don't tell me you're thinking of following them," said Meiru as a vulture overhead squawked, "_Bad Omen! Bad Omen!_"

"But really! What if they brainwashed him into it? It could put his life in danger!"

"Netto-kun…" Meiru sighed and said softly, "Well regardless of what I think, you're still going to follow them, aren't you, Netto-kun. Netto-kun…?"

The pink-haired girl looked around to find that the boy had already run off. Shaking her head, she followed after him to make sure he wouldn't do anything absurd.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, pretty please? Comments and suggestions are forever welcome.


	8. Cat Fight?

**A/N: **Here ya go kiddies, Chapter 8! Things get interesting after this so get psyched! Ehh that's all I've got. Yian? 

Yian: Ah, yes. We've heard much Yaito/Enzan support from many dear readers, so the upcoming chapters will mostly focus on those two. ;D By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!

* * *

_**Eligible Bachelor**_  
Chapter 8: Cat Fight (?)

"_Ano_ Netto-kun, let's just quietly leave now, okay?" Meiru began quietly, "Before you make an even bigger idiot of yourself!!"

Netto winced, for that last phrase was said with much more emphasis. Tail between his legs, Netto lowered his head obediently.

"_Hai_, Meiru-chan," he said nonchalantly. She replied with a sarcastic pat on the head

"Whipped," Enzan sneered, earning a glare from Netto.

"I'll get you back for this," Netto growled before Meiru seized an earlobe and proceeded to drag him painfully out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Annetta questioned donning a tiered slip in a forget-me-not shade of blue.

"Just some strawberries on cream," he muttered with reference to Meiru's preference to pink attire, and Netto's state of being whipped. (Hence, we have "whipped cream"…)

"So what do you think of this one?" she asked, ignoring his odd remark.

"It's… very nice," he said. _Actually, it looks great on her. Kuso … am I really becoming a womanizer? Banish the thought! Banishbanishbanish…The dress is just really well made. Yes, very high quality. Which is why it costs 19999.99 zenny. Ughh…_

---

_Meanwhile…_

"Ow, ow! Meiru-chan we're out of the store already! Can you let go of my ear? People are giving me weird looks!" Netto whined, "I've got a reputation to keep!"

With a huff she released his now throbbing body part which he then nursed, cowering a bit in her still brewing storm of anger.

"I told you not to go follow him! Honestly…" she sighed as she had so many times before, "I don't see how Enzan-san always puts up with you."

A limousine screeched to a halt at that moment, and a blinding flash announced the arrival of the heir to GABCOM.

"Yaito-_chan_?" Meiru said after her pupils re-dilated properly from the bright light.

"That's right! Now what's this I heard?" she asked, referring to Meiru's comment about Enzan.

"Oh that?" Meiru glanced at Netto, "That thing saw Enzan-san walking with Annetta and started trailing the two of –Yaito_-chan_?"

In a lickety split, the blonde girl zoomed off, eyes prowling for her two competitors, Enzan and Annetta.

---

_Returning to the scene of the crime… (The crime is Enzan. xD)_

Annetta frowned in the mirror. It was the umpteenth outfit she had tried on that day, all of them to her liking, but none to her affording. She glanced over at Enzan, who did not seem to understand the message and simply sat on a couch commenting negligibly. The thought of trying on swimwear crossed her mind, but she did not want him to get the wrong idea about her. She sighed again. _If he even has an idea…_

At around this time, a small rumbling noise began its crescendo until it blasted its way through the doors of the small boutique.

"YOU!" an indignant voice cried.

Enzan started in his seat, and squinted against the bright light.

"What on…"

"YOU!" Annetta hissed.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the first voice asked as the proprietor of the voice pointed an accusing finger, "With _him_!"

"What's it look like?" Annetta defended.

"It looks like a date!" what could now be seen as Yaito shrieked.

"So what if it is?"

"What gives you the right to be on a date with him?!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I've got every right to!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"It's pretty funny that I'm hearing this from someone who snuck into that blind date service Enzan's been hooked up to through his father! Yeah I heard about it. The whole idea is sick! Especially 'cause people like you can get in on it!"

_Come to think of it_, Enzan thought, How _DID Annetta end up in the system?_

"D-Did not! And what do you mean, people like me?"

Enzan had by now sunken deeper and deeper into the couch, feeling the burn of the store employee's glares penetrating the back of his skull.

Yaito put an arm across her chest, with the other hand pointed over her face as if pushing up a pair of glasses, "I guess the only way to settle this is… a competition!"

"…What sort?" Annetta asked, equally dramatic.

"ENZAN TRIVIA!!"

Enzan choked, hoping that it could perhaps lead to his premature passing.

"YOU'RE ON!!"

"FINE, I'M GOING FIRST!"

"FINE!"

"AT ENZAN'S LAST PRESS CONFERENCE, HE BLINKED 68 TIMES!"

"YEAH? WELL THERE HAVE BEEN 32,849,582 ARTICLES EVER WRITTEN ABOUT HIM, AND THAT INCLUDES WEB BLOGS!!"

"WELL ENZAN WEIGHED 7.16 LBS. AT BIRTH AND WAS APROXIMATELY 20.71 INCHES LONG!"

"ENZAN WAS RATED #1 ON THE LIST OF PEOPLE THAT HAVE FICTIONAL STORIES WRITTEN ABOUT THEM!!"

"HE DRINKS 3.17 GALLONS OF COFFEE PER WEEK!"

"ABOUT 1/8 GIRLS ADMIT TO FAINTING WHEN PASSING BY HIM ON THE STREET!"

This streak continued on, and Enzan found that it was easier to tune them out rather than listening to them and wondering where these statistics emerged from.

---

"YES!! I WIN!!" The joyous cry woke Enzan from his brief doze.

"Your facts were all cheap and stupid," came Yaito's irritated voice.

_Guess that means Annetta won,_ Enzan thought groggily.

"Does it matter?" Annetta sneered, "I still won! You know what that means…"

"Of course not! I'm way better than you could ever be!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!!"

Enzan could see where this was going, and quickly got up and stood between them, "Now um…girls, please don't fight… Erm…"

He pulled Yaito over, "Umm, so I'll promise you a…a date or something if you two stop fighting, okay?"

Yaito brightened, "Really?"

"Ehh, yeah…" Enzan replied. _One more day…I can take it right? Just to end this stupid fight…_

Yaito marched back with her fists on her hips, "Hmph. I guess I'll just have to be the better woman and withdraw from this childish argument. You win this time, but I'll be the winner in the end!"

With that Yaito flounced out of the store leaving behind a triumphant Annetta, an extremely worn Enzan, and two seething service clerks.

* * *

**A/N:** Uhh...well, the next part still needs to be written, so we apologize in advance for a long wait. We'll get it up as soon as possible, okay?


End file.
